


Dining On Myths

by flickawhip



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A whole lotta gross food...Fluff fic tbh.





	Dining On Myths

“No, seriously, what am I eating???”

Scottie can’t help laughing slightly, hating that she is almost always the one to have to do eating myths, Tory refuses to eat anything weird and Kari, being a vegetarian, is always reluctant to risk a ‘surprise food’ challenge that isn’t going to be greens. 

Kari is smirking at her, watching her chew with amusement.

“Trust me, you really don’t want to know...”

“Yes, I really do...”

Kari rolls her eyes, but she tells Scottie anyway.

“Ostrich... and kangaroo....”

“Steaks?”

Scottie sounds hopeful enough that when Kari shakes her head she sighs. 

“Not....”

“Yeah, sorry....”

Scottie gags slightly. 

“That’s... so wrong...”

“You didn’t know though, did you?”

“No...”

Kari smiles, sliding a beer across to Scottie before she turns to the camera.

“Myth busted...”


End file.
